Okaasan wo Mamoru
by Cake Factory
Summary: /For Infantrum Chalenge/Tak ada yang lebih berarti dari keberadaan seorang ibu. Happy Mother's Day! :D


Kamu, yang memiliki nama Uchiha Itachi, yang terlahir dari keluarga terpandang, yang kkini berumur sekitar tujuh tahun, yang baru saja lulus dari akademi ninja, dan juga memliki wajah yang cukup tampan serta otak yang cemerlang. Orang-orang yang tidak mengenalmu ―yang hanya mengagumi ketampanan dan kecerdasanmumu― mengira kau adalah anak manis yang berbakti pada kedua orang tuamu. Tapi nyatanya, kau adalah anak nakal yang tidak patuh pada kedua orang tuamu ―terutama ibumu, wanita yang mengandungmu selama Sembilan bulan sepuluh hari, wanita yang bisa membuatmu tetap hidup di dunia asing bernama rahim, dan wanita yang merawatmu sampai saat ini. Entah apa yang membuatmu menjadi tidak patuh. Apakah kau masih kurang puas atas semua perhatian dan kasih sayang ibumu, sehingga kau ingin meminta lebih?

Kau yang merasa dirimu paling pintar, kau yang merasa dirimu kuat, itu semua tidak ada artinya. Karena saat itu kau pernah hampir gagal melindungi ibundamu tercinta. Kau hampir membuatnya kehilangan nyawa karena ketidak mampuanmu untuk melindunginya. Terlebih lagi, ia sedang mengandung. Mengandung seorang calon manusia baru. Ya, calon adikmu kelak. Dan kau, hampir membunuh mereka karena kelalaianmu.

**Cake Factory Present**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Dedicated to: Infantrum Chalenge "Mother's Day" and "Second POV"**

**Warning: Abal, gaje, maksa, sedikit OOC, more description, less dialogue**

**Jumlah kata: 1400 (tanpa a/n)**

**Disclaimer**

**Okaasan wo Mamoru © Cake Vessalius Granzchesta**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Enjoy!**

Saat itu, kau sedang berlatih di hutan sendirian. Kau berlatih sampai hari menjelang malam. Dan kau benar-benar tidak menghiraukan pesan ibumu yang menyuruhmu untuk pulang sebelum sore. Saat kau benar-benar merasa lelah, baru kau berhenti untuk istirahat sejenak. Saat itu matamu melihat semburat merah di langit, membuatmu bergeming dan baru teringat akan pesan ibundamu. Sekilas, kau merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatimu. Firasat buruk, begitu pikirmu dalam hati. Maka kau pun bergegas untuk pulang.

Kau terpaku di depan rumahmu, saat kau melihat pintu rumahmu rusak seakan didobrak dari luar. Dari luar, kau bisa mendengar barang-barang di dalam rumahmu dibanting dan meja digebrak dengan kasar. Kau tetap terpaku seakan rasa takutmu menguasai dirimu dan memerintahkan otakmu untuk tetap diam. Namun, kau segera tersadar saat kau mendengar suara teriakan ibumu. Kau bergegas masuk dan langsung mencari dimana ibundamu berada, tanpa memperdulikan perabotan di rumahmu yang berserakan.

Kau menemukannya tersungkur di dapur dengan sedikit genangan darah di sekitar kakinya sambil memegangi perutnya. Dan juga seseorang berpakaian serba hitam. Kau mendengar ibumu berkata padamu dengan suara pelan dan terbata-bata untuk menyuruhmu segera pergi dari tempat ini. Namun otakmu tidak mau mencerna kata-kata ibundamu. Otakmu malah memerintahkanmu untuk mengumpulkan keberanianmu, untuk melawan orang asing yang telah melukai ibundamu yang tengah membawa calon adikmu.

Hadapi! Lawan dia!

Begitulah perintah otakmu. Kau tidak peduli jika kau lebih kecil dari orang itu, jika kau lebih lemah darinya. Namun, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan otak cemerlang Uchiha. Kau tak merasa gentar sedikitpun.

Perlahan, tanganmu mengambil kunai dari kotak senjata yang terikat dip aha kananmu. Kau menggigit bibir bawahmu untuk menghilangkan rasa takutmu, untuk mengumpulkan keberanianmu. Setelah memantapkan hati, kau maju untuk menyerang orang itu dari belakang. Walaupun ia tak melihatmu, namun ia dapat merasakanmu. Ia menghindari seranganmu dengan mudah dan bersiap menyerangmu balik. Namun, bukan Uchiha namanya jika terkena serangannya dengan mudah. Kau membalas serangannya dengan sigap. Menendang tangannya, lalu kau melempar kunai ke arahnya. Tapi sayang, ia menghindarimu dengan mudah.

Kau tak diam begitu saja. Kau memikirkan sebuah cara untuk mengalahkannya. Meski tubuhmu kecil, bukan berarti kau tidak bisa mengalahkannya. Saat itu kau terlalu focus untuk mencari celah, dan kau lengah. Ia berhasil mengenaimu. Dia menendang perutmu yang membuat tubuhmu melayang, kemudian menghantam tembok dengan keras dan tersungkur di lantai. Kau merasakan ada rasa asin di mulutmu. Itu adalah darah. Ya, darah segar yang mengalir dari dalam perutmu, juga sudut bibirmu.

Serangannya barusan membuat pandanganmu kabur. Badanmu terhuyung. Kau mengaduh saat merasakan rasa sakit di sekitar rusukmu. Sakit bukan? Dan saat itu pun, kau mendengar ibundamu menjerit lagi. Kedua mata onyx mu menangkap sosok ibumu yang tengah berusaha melepaskan diri dari cekikan orang itu. Amarahmu tersulut. Kau menggunakan seluruh—sisa tenagamu—untuk kembali menyerangnya demi menyelamatkan mereka—ibumu dan calon adikmu.

Kau berhasil! Seranganmu mengenainya. Kunaimu menancap dalam pada punggung tangan orang itu. Bisa kau dengar orang itu mengerang kesakitan dan menggeram marah. Ia berlari ke arahmu untuk balik menyerangmu. Kau melemparkan beberapa kunai ke arahnya, namun ia menangkisnya dengan mudah. Kemudian ia menyerangmu. Namun kau dapat menghindarinya.

Dari belakangnya, kau melemparkan kunai ke segala arah, namun tidak mengenainya. Kau bisa mendengar dia tertawa mengejekmu. Huh, kita lihat siapa yang bodoh sebenarnya, batinmu. Dan inilah akhir dari semuanya. Memang kunainya tidak mengenai orang itu, tapi itu memang sengaja kau buat. Kunaimu melewatinya dan kemudian kau melempar beberapa kunai lagi ke udara dan mengenai kunaimu yang sebelumnya, menyebabkan mereka berbelok arah menuju orang itu. Dan sedetik kemudian, kunai-kunai itu menancap di tubuh orang itu. Kau melihatnya terhuyung, namun ia masih hidup dan masih memilikin kesadaran. Tak mau ambil resiko, kau mengambil kunai dan shiriken yang tersisa lalu melemparnya, yang kemudian menancap di dada, leher, dan kepala orang itu. Seketika orang itu ambruk di lantai disertai darah segar yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

Kau menatap sinis mayat orang itu sejenak dengan matamu—yang telah berubah dari onyx menjadi warna merah—sejenak, lalu kau berbalik untuk melihat keadaan ibumu. Kau dapat melihat ibundamu tengah memandangmu dengan pandangan terkejut dan tidak percaya. Lalu kau membantunya untuk membenahi posisinya menjadi posisi duduk. Kulitmu merasakan sentuhan lembut dan dingin yang berasal dari ibumu. Kau memandang matanya yang sayu karena menahan sakit. Beliau ternyenyum padamu. Lembut.

"Terima kasih, ya, Itachi-kun," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Kemudian kau mendengarnya mengerang dan merintih kesakitan. Ibumu mencengkeram tanganmu yang kecil, sampai kebas rasanya. Namun, tak ada yang kau lakukan selain memanggil-manggil namanya. Beberapa detik kemudian, kau merasakan genggamannya mengendur dank au melihatnya kehilangan kesadaran. Badanmu gemetaran, takut jika ibumu akan pergi meninggalkanmu sendiri. Kau takut jika nantinya kau batal mendapatkan adik kecil. Dan akhirnya, kau memutuskan untuk menggendongnya samapi ke rumah sakit, seorang diri.

Kau menggendong ibumu di belakangmu. Kau tidak peduli jika badanmu kecil, tapi kau harus kuat demi menolong ibumu dan calon adikmu. Di telingamu, kau bisa mendengar suara dari napas ibumu yang tersengal-sengal. Dan di punggungmu… kau merasakan sesuatu yang bergerak. Sudut bibirmu tertarik ke atas, membentuk seulas senyum sekilas, lalu berlari keluar rumah menuju rumah sakit.

Namun, baru saja kau keluar dari distrik Uchiha, kau merasa pandanganmu kabur. Kepalamu pusing, dan tubuhmu lemas. Bintik-bintik hitam dan putih mulai memenuhi pandanganmu. Kepalamu terasa berat sekali dan merasa mau jatuh. Tapi kau berusaha untuk menahan diri. Kau bersikukuh untuk mengantar ibumu sampai ke rumah sakit. Kau berusaha menahan supaya kesadaranmu tidak hilang. Namun, tubuhmu tidak mau diajak kompromi. Perlahan pandanganmu mengabur dan kemudian kau jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah matamu membuatmu terbangun dari tidur lelapmu. Saat itu telingamu menangkap suara kesibukan di sebelahmu. Kau mengerjapkan mata, berusaha untuk memperoleh pandanganmu secara sempurna. Yang yang tertangkap oleh matamu adalah sebuah ruangan serba putih. Kau terlonjak kaget dan langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurmu. Kepalamu menoleh kesana kemari. Matamu mencari-cari sesuatu. Perawat di sebelahmu melihatmu sudah bangun dan sedang kebingungan,

"Ohayou, Uchiha-kun," sapanya sopan.

"Kaa-san! Dimana Kaa-san?!" suaramu terdengar panik. Perawat itu terdiam sejenak. Terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sebuah jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu. Kau semakin panik melihat ekspresi perawat yang terdiam seperti itu. Hingga kau bergtganya lagi.

Perawat itu tersenyum,"tenanglah. Ibumu baik-baik saja. Beliau sedang dirawat di ruang sebelah. Kau mau menjenguknya?" dan kau hanya mengangguk. Perawat itu membantumu untuk turun dari tempat tidur dan mendampingimu menuju ruangan tempat ibumu dirawat.

Pintu kamar itu dibuka, dan kau—beserta perawat itu—masuk ke dalam. Matamu sedikit menyipit, karena ruangan itu seakan dipenuhi sinar matahari. Dan setelah melakukan adaptasi, matamu melihat sosok ibumu sedang duduk di ranjangnya dan hanya melihat ke luar jendela. Kau—berteriak—memanggilnya dan berlari ke arahnya yang membuat beliau sedikit terkejut dengan suaramu. Seakan mengerti keadaan, perawat itu undur diri dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Ibumu membantumu untuk naik ke ranjangnya. Setelah itu, kau langsung memeluknya dan mulai menangis tanpa suara. Ibumu merengkuh bahumu dan mengusap kepalamu perlahan.

"Maafkan aku, Kaa-san," katamu di sela tangismu. "Aku membuatmu terancam, aku bodoh, aku hampir membuatmu _pergi_, aku—"

"Ssh, sudahlah," beliau menaruh telunjuknya di bibirmu, menyuruhmu untuk berhenti bicara dan diam.

"Ibu baik-baik saja. Malah harusnya berterimakasih padamu, Itachi-kun. Kau sudah menyelamatkan ibu dan juga caoln adikmu." Beliau tersenyum padamu. Perkataannya barusan seakan melayangkanmu. Kau senang, kau senang karena ibumu selamat, dan juga calon adikmu.

"Aku janji tidak akan nakal lagi. dan mulai sekarang, aku akan menjadi lebih kuat supaya bisa melindungi Kaa-san. Aku janji," katamu sambil tersenyjm.

"Ibu pegang janjimu, Itachi-kun," beliau terkikik pelan dan mengusap kepalamu.

"Aku menyayangimu, Kaa-san."

**O W A R I**

**Cake: **Akhirnya hutang 2 chalenge lunas juga. Fiuhh~

**Oz: **Ngetik di sela kesibukan ya? Padahal habis ini ujian.

**Cake: **Aku ngerti Oz. Orang Cuma ngetik buat infant challenge kok.

**Gill: **Apaan? Bukannya kau ada rencana buat bikin fic Pandora _sho-ai_ antara aku dan—umph!

**Cake: **Diam kau, _Wakame Atama_! Jangan jadi ember bocor!

**Gill: **_Nani_?! Beraninya kau mengataiku _Wakame Atama_! *udah megang kepala Oz buat ngelepas segel B-Rabbit*

**Cake: **Gill~ aku tak menyangka kau setega itu padaku. Kau mau membunuhku? Bunuhlah.

**Reader: ***muntah masal*

**Gill: **A-aku tak bermaksud untuk…

**Cake: **Hueee~ *kabur ke pelukan Jack*

**Oz: **Ah sudahlah. **Review, **yeah!


End file.
